Feelin' More Than Alive, Six Feet Under The Stars
by home-in-the-clouds
Summary: Jade's got a little bit of everything in her, with that comes more surprises and troubles. Would she make the right decisions? feat. The Ready Set and All Time Low. Guesting We Are The In Crowd and You Me At Six. Lame summary, but better story :  xx
1. Life As Usual, Right?

**More Than Alive, Six Feet Under The Stars**

*Disclaimer- I do not own any famous/ well known personalities or products I use in this story. This story is 100% fiction.

**Chapter 1- Life As Usual, Right?**

***Jade White's POV***

Hey, I'm Jade, Jae for short. I'm not really the type of person _everyone_ wanted to be around. I understand that perfectly, I mean I don't exactly look like a swan out of a group of ducks. And yeah, you guessed it, I'm a _punk-rock_ type of girl. As in I wear band tees to school, skinny jeans, fringed hairstyle with random blonde streaks in 'em, you know the type. As for my family? No, I'm not poor as fuck, nor am I rich as fuck…I think. See, my dad owns this record company called Hopeless Records. And my mom's brother owns this record company called Decaydance. So yeah we live in a shmancy-fancy three story house with an indoor pool located in the rich side of town, but I honestly don't care about that.

So, it's the first day of Junior year. And I am more excited than a 7-year-old opening presents on Christmas morning. I HOPE YOU HAVE A SENSE OF SARCASM, I DESPERATELY HOPE YOU DO.

"Dan, what the fuck? I hate you! Don't ever talk to me again!" My dreaming self screamed to a blurry blob who's name apparently is Dan. Then without warning my alarm went off, signaling that it's an hour and a half before I need to go to the hell hole known as school. I swear I prefer having more weird non understandable dreams about people I don't even know all day than going to school. But of course, I have no choice.

1st order of business, text Katie.

**To: Katie "Kay" Nichols**

**From: Jade "Jae" White**

**Dude, WAKE THE FUCK UP AND GET YOUR SKINNY ASS OVER HERE! xx :)**

Mhm, you guess it Katie's my best friend.

2nd order of business, bug Matt for some breakfast.

When you walk into your 21-year-old brother's room, you do not expect to see Legally Blonde paused on his TV screen, you just don't. But guess what I found? Yep, a naked Matt and Elle Woods frozen on TV. Sisterly instinct took it's toll.

"YOU LAZY GOOD FOR NOTHING WASTE OF SPACE! GET THE FUCK DOWN AND COOK ME SOME WAFFLES!" I yelled, and added "pretty please with a cherry on top? Ohh! And same goes with the waffles! Thanks bro, love ya!"

"Ugh, do you have to be so loud? Get mom to make you breakfast" A sleepy Matt mumbled, of course forgetting our mom left for New York last night with dad for some business trip.

"How is mom gonna give me the waffles hot shot?" I said giggling at my brother's lack of awareness.

"Fine, but you're making breakfast tomorrow" he said while getting out of bed.

3rd order of business, get ready and not eat the breakfast Matt had made for me to piss him off. Usually I'm not this bitchy, but it's 1st day of classes, I'm in a bitchy mood.

I got in the shower with a towel and a change of clothes, that consisted of undies, a black tank top, a thin long-sleeved shirt, blue skinny jeans and my favorite black Converse. Once the hot water hit my back, I never wanted to get out. I was seriously considering choosing a long soothing shower over being early to class and not draw any attention to myself. I was about halfway through when my phone buzzed, probably Katie. Which meant I had to do my hair and make-up in 20 minutes, great.

I hopped out of the shower, got dressed and switched on my hair iron thing and plugged in my hair dryer.

"Magic" I said to my reflection just above a whisper, as I finished up my make-up with 5 minutes to spare.

I ran down our main staircase which was basically just one over- exaggerated spiral wooden set of stairs, when I got down, I saw Matt only made breakfast for himself. Huh, I guess he knows me better than I give him credit for.

"Bye, Jae!" Matt yelled as I was about to walk out the door.

"Huh? Uh, Yeah! Bye bro!" I yelled back.

About 30 seconds later, I saw Katie's black Chevy make a turn to my block. She didn't even bother pulling her car into the curb 'cause as soon as she stopped I hopped in.

When I got in I saw my brunette friend in her usual outfit, a white off-shoulder top, black skinny jeans with random rips in them and her mid-calf high boots and her long, curly hair was swept to the side by a side braid.

The drive to school was quiet, except for occasional small talks about how our day yesterday went. That was the only day we didn't spend the entire day together 'cause we decided we'd prep for school faster apart.

"Oh, Tay texted me last night" Katie suddenly announced as we were getting out of her car.

Taylor Park was our other best friend who spent the summer over at Australia with her grandparents.

"Yeah? That's awesome! She's back?" I said, interested.

"Mhm! And she sent me this!" Kay said in a mocking-singsong voice. Then shoved her phone into my hands.

My eyes widened when I saw my once _blonde _friend was now a _redhead_. I was surprised not because the change was dramatic, I was more surprised that it suited her better than her old hair color, honestly.

"OH MY GOD! SHE'S A FUCKING REDHEAD!" I screamed.

"Yeahhh, but-" I stopped Katie at mid sentence. "But what? She's a fucking redhead and there are buts?" I excitedly said, so obviously it didn't make sense.

"Yes, there's a but. Now as I was saying, but look at who's beside her" She said with slight irritation at my shock.

So I glanced at the boy who had both his arms wrapped around Tay's chest and pulling her close to his side, and I shuddered. I desperately fought back tears as I saw the boy. I was speechless.

"Jealous are we?" Playfulness playing in Kay's voice. I wanted to punch her, she should've known better.

Tay stole him. She knew I still loved him. She knew we still had something left in us. And she stole him. I was burning with anger, jealousy but mostly because I felt so betrayed by my own best friend.

Just as I was about to break down and cry, they walked up to us. The newest bitch in my life and the still love of my life.

Miss insensitive bitch was looking sluttier than ever. She was wearing a hot pink top that barely even reached her belly button, over that she had a gray cardigan, unbuttoned of course and acid washed short-shorts plus her ever so appropriate 100000000 inch heels.

But as I looked to her side, he was still the same boy I fell in love with since I was in 3rd grade. The same perfectly messed up hairstyle. The same grey, blue-green eyes that always seem to have a look on innocence in them. The same genuine smile when our eyes meet. The same red lips that were never dried out. The same way his hands frequently touch his hair at the most awkward times. He was just the same.

He was wearing a red hoodie over a V-neck plain white shirt that hugged his body loosely, grey skinny jeans and black Nikes. Typical.

"Hey guys!" The bitch said with obviously fake enthusiasm. Then she turned to me and said "Hey Jade!" It said with _more_ fake enthusiasm and a stupid smirk on her fake face.

I tried to mask my anger. "Hey" was all I said, and I still failed miserably.

"Hey, Jae you alright?" Jordan says. He had this look of regret and concern and something else I couldn't read. It brought me close to tears, again.

I couldn't even look him in the eyes, much less muster a sound. I felt so helpless to what was going on, even worse I don't even know what's going on. Everyone and everything seems to be turning on me. I wanted to run, to where? I don't know. I just didn't want to be here.

The second I felt that my cheeks were wet, something in me broke and I ran as if I were being chased by rabid wolves. I don't know where I'm headed, I honestly don't even care.

After what seemed to be an hour of running, I found myself under the oak tree where I'd first saw Jordan, it was also where we 1st became friends.

*_Flashback*_

"Take care Jadie!" Matt yelled.

"I will Matty Watty!" I called back excitedly.

I was gonna meet with Katie and her sister to go to a party at the park. I was a little over excited and arrived half an hour early. So I sat under the biggest oak tree there and took out my coloring book and crayons from my backpack, when my favorite sparkly pink crayon rolled away without my notice.

When a little lanky boy came up to me holding my pink crayon came up to me, tapped my shoulder and as soon as I looked up at him, he pretended to snap the crayon in half. Earning a loud shriek from me. And then he dropped to the floor laughing. I started crying, and I was surprised when he stopped laughing and then I felt a comforting voice saying "Hey, I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry." He said shyly. Then he reached out his hand out to me.

"Hi, I'm Jordan! Let's be friends!" He said more confidently. It rubbed off on me and I stopped crying.

I took his hand and shook it and said "Hey I'm Jade" I said shyly but with a smile.

And from there on we were like hot chocolate and marshmallows in winter.

*_Flashback End*_

I've had just enough, I sat down and wrapped my arms around me knees and hugged them to my chest and started sobbing, which eventually turned into full on waterworks.

It's just amazing how my mood dropped so quickly. Don't ya just love it when you feel like you're being torn in half.

**~*END*~**

Aaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnd here's chapter 1! :) hope ya enjoy! Chapter2'll be up by tomorrow maybe :) Comment if you think my story's worth one!

P.S- I made a outfit thingy for this chapter on Polyvore. I made an accout just for this story btw :), link- .com/cgi/set?id=44580490 (add "polyvore" at the beginning of the link to make it work)

Xx

home-in-the-clouds


	2. Things Could've Gone Worse

**Feelin' More Than Alive, Six Feet Under The Stars**

*Disclaimer- I do not own any famous/ well known personalities or products I use in this story. This story is 100% fiction.*

**Chapter 2- Things Could've Gone Worse **

***Jordan Witzigreuter's POV***

The second I saw Jae, I knew something was off. And sadly, I know what that _something _is. I'm completely dumbfounded as to how I thought agreeing to going out with Taylor when we met in Sydney would make Jae want me more, at least just as much as I wanted her in my arms. I tried to keep a blank look on my face as I saw Tay's obvious bitching, I tuned everything out until hearing her name pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Hey Jade!" Tay said with pride overflowing from her words.

Hearing Tay saying Jae's name in a bitchy tone put me on edge, I wanted to walk up to her, put my arms around her and just pull her close. I wanted to be a shoulder she could lean on.

I finally built up the courage to follow my thoughts, but the second I met her sad and watery eyes, I lost it. Guilt swam through my veins and clouded my thoughts. I felt so frozen, I just stood there staring at her eyes that wouldn't meet my gaze.

"Hey" She answered Tay in a hurt and angry tone, seeing her like this is killing me.

I should have tried to make things work between us when I had the chance. But no, I just let her slip away. Thinking I can go through life with just being _Friends with Benefits_.

"Hey, Jae you alright?" I pathetically said, of course she isn't alright. I mentally started to strangle myself.

That was only one out of a billion questions I wanted to ask her right now. _Do you still like me at all? Can we start over? _And I wanted to tell her that _I love her so much, and I miss her more than ever_, and whatever else comes out of me.

I looked in her eyes one more time, hoping she'd look back and in some way see how I feel and what I wanted to tell her. No luck.

She ran out of the school's parking lot.

Every atom of me yelled to run after her. Despite that, I stayed put. FUCK EVERYTHING ABOUT ME.

Taylor gasped, more mockingly than surprisingly. Katie ran after her best friend, leaving me to deal with Taylor myself. Fan-fuckin'-tastic.

"Why?" I half glared at Taylor.

She didn't answer me instead she took a step closer to me, wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me into a kiss. I fought hard not to kiss back, I really did. But I was reminded as to why I agreed to go out with her in the 1st place and kissed back more willingly than I planned to.

It took all my strength to think about pulling back, and still failed. But as soon as I pictured Jae's hurt brown eyes, I pulled back like it was a reflex action.

"Why? What's wrong babe?" Tay asked trailing her black painted fingernail down my chest.

I considered saying nothing, and going back to kissing her soft apple-flavored lips. But the part of me who's concerned about Jae was stronger.

"I asked first, why are you doing this to Jae? She's been nothing but nice to you since you first stepped foot in this school, she saved your ass from feeling like the awkward, unwanted new girl." I shot back furiously.

She shrugged.

"Why'd you agree to going out with me then?" She shot back.

"You seduced the fuck out of me in Sydney!" I yelled, causing a few heads to turn. Great now I got myself an audience.

"So? If you really cared about Jade you would've done otherwise!" She yelled back, letting go of a few fake tears.

"Yeah" I said more calmly than I'd expected, then took a deep breath.

"Consider this a delayed response as to what I should have said, we are done. And you can forget that the two weeks we had together ever happened. And if you hurt Jae ever again, I'll make you regret everything. From transferring to Canterbury High, to this day. No scratch that, I'll make you regret you ever existed." I said in a hushed but stern tone, okay so the last line was a little too harsh, but right now? She deserved it.

With that being said I walked past the gossiping students and into my school's front doors.

Cussing to myself, I remembered that today was the 1st day of Junior year, which meant I have no idea what my schedule was, I don't have the books I need and I don't have my locker number. Great, and I'm already way past the Admission Office. I just want to sulk in my 1st class, I'm in no mood to walk, much less talk to our bitchy Administrator. But I have no choice.

Upon turning around, I caught a good glance at the staring people in the hallways. Word travels fast in this school. Other than a couple of nasty looks from people who appear to side with Taylor, nothing else really happened on the way to getting my stuff from the AO.

I found my locker which was number 1022, punched in my code and stuffed all my things in. I checked my class schedule and found out I had Math up first, Science 2nd, Homeroom 3rd followed by lunch, then gym and lastly English. I wondered why I took gym class, I hated it.

I prayed hard that I didn't have any classes with Taylor, I needed time away from her.

"Please let this year go by smoothly" I whispered to myself then shut my locker closed. And headed to Math which was just beyond the hallway my locker was at.

Thoughts and memories of Jae never leaving the back of my mind.

I was in for a loooooooooooong day.

**~*End*~**

Here's chapter 2! :) I know this story seem to suck right now, and I know it seems shot-lived but I promise there's still a long way to go! And in case you were wondering, All Time Low will most likely be in chapter 4! :) Heads up Hustlers! Comment if you thing this chapter's worth one! :)

P.S- there's a chance I wont be updating much for a while, but after March 12th it'll be as often again!

Xx

home-in-the-clouds


	3. Girls Do What They Want,

**Feelin' More Than Alive, Six Feet Under The Stars**

*Disclaimer- I do not own any famous/ well known personalities or products I use in this story. This story is 100% fiction. Plus in this chapter's case, I do not own the title either.*

**Chapter 3- Girls Do What They Want, Boys Do What They Can**

***Taylor Park's POV***

After half an hour, I ran out of tears. I cursed myself for making the worst decisions on the worst possible time. With my eyes shut, my thoughts swirled around Jordan. He isn't an asshole, he couldn't possibly be.

"It's that bitches fault, not Jordan's" I kept mumbling to myself, desperately wanting to believe everything's gonna be fine.

Then I felt a hand on my shoulder.

Every fiber of me hoped that it was Jordan, that he came after me, that he wanted me back.

"Hey, you alright?"

I tilted up my head and opened my eyes, through the veil my hair made, I saw Kay. My lips tugged up into a sad smile. It isn't Jordan, but it IS my best friend.

"Yeah, just pissed" I tried to convince her.

"Your cheeks tell me a different story, mover over." She said sympathetically then sat down beside me.

I reached up to my cheeks only to realize that they're still wet with tears.

"I'm fine, it's just- I mean- how could?" I stuttered

"They met in Sydney, you know she always have had the hots for Jordan. You know, without you there.." Kay trailed off and I knew what she meant.

I sighed deeply, I wasn't even angry anymore. Just really confused and hurt.

"I wish for an escape" I prayed to my guardian angel.

Kay remained silent, this much she knew I wasn't talking to her.

***Katie Nichols' POV***

I was wrecked seeing Jae like that, Jordan's the only guy she's been so worked up about. It's only dates with him that made her nervous, his touch that colored her cheeks, his voice that made her perk up. Nothing and no one else could make her as happy as he did, of course that also came with the fact that nothing and no one else could break her more than he could.

Feeling the obligation to cheer her up, I stood up and grabbed her arm wearing a huge grin.

"I know that smile, what're ya up to this time?" Jae said trying to mirror my smile.

"Let's just take you out for some ice cream" I said smiling.

***Jordan Witzigreuter's POV***

Do you know that old saying that however your 1st day of school starts off, actually determines how the entire year's gonna turn out? If that has any truth in it, I was in for an entire year of torture.

I found out that I had Math with Taylor. Which meant I was in the clear till lunch, I hope that could last till the end of the day.

It was Homeroom now, by this time I had already decided to sulk the entire day. I wanted to see her, I miss the living shit out of her. I wish I could just go home.

Then it hit me.

**To: Katie Nichols**

**From: JWitz**

**Kay, where is she? I need to talk to her.**

My heart pounded as I was waiting for Kay's reply. What if she never found Jae? What if Jae's cold and alone and lost right now? It would all be my fault.

As my mind was going nuts, I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I rushed to get it out.

**To: JWitz**

**From: Katie Nichols**

**She's with me, don't come tho. She isn't ready to see you.**

I sighed with relief. At least she was okay. After a few seconds, I started to panic again, when will she be ready to see me? Will she forgive me? I can't lose her, I just can't…

I took out my Math homework and started to do them, I need to get my mind off Jae anyway.

**~*End*~**

Okay, so I know I said 14th, but it dragged by a few extra days. And I know this chapter is a sucky filler, but I promise to make the next one better, and it'll be up by Monday, the latest. Comments? :)

Xx

home-in-the-clouds **  
><strong> 


End file.
